Along with the advance in technology, the application of machine tools is getting more and more diversified, and multi-system machine tools are becoming more and more popular. Multi-system machine tools refer to the machine tools adopting a number of turrets at the same time.
However, most conventional mechanisms of collision avoidance are designed to serve single system (such as single turret) machine tools not designed for multi-system machine tools. Besides, conventional mechanisms of collision avoidance are normally performed when the machine tools actually perform interpolation processing or idle run, and therefore consume more time cost.